Snake (Franchise)
Snakes are legless reptiles that are only mentioned in DreamWorks Dragons franchise. Description Snakes are reptiles belonging to the Suborder Serpentes. They have no legs and are thought to have evolved from burrowing lizards. Snakes are also known for their "unhingable" jaw, which allows them to swallow prey much larger than their heads, like small mammals, birds, reptiles, eggs, and insects. Many snake species are also able to inject venom through their fangs, which can fold down in the mouth when not in use. Venom is actually modified saliva used in hunting and in defense. The potency of venom varies greatly between species from a minor irritant to deadly to humans. Sea snakes have the most deadly venom in the world. Function There is no current function for the snake in DreamWorks Dragons universe. In reality, snakes can be eaten by humans, used for their skins, and even kept as pets, such as the Ball Python and Corn Snake. Snake venom is used in medical research, as well as formulating antivenom treatment to counteract a poisonous snake bite. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk Snakes are mentioned in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" as Snotlout looks up at the clouds. In the episode, "Dragon Flower", Fishlegs hypothesizes that Scauldron venom might be used in the same way that snake venom is. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 When the Dragon Riders search for an island to set up a new outpost in "When Darkness Falls", they arrive on Dragon's Edge. Tuffnut believes there is something sinister lurking on the island after dark, and discusses what that might be. Ultimately, the dragon riders discover that it is the resident Night Terrors. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Tuffnut is bitten by an unknown creature in "Bad Moon Rising". Ruffnut uses Snotlout to test out different animal bites. In "Shock and Awe", when Fishlegs and the other riders search for a mysterious creture, Astrid asks him about what he saw. During Loki Day in "Shock and Awe", Tuffnut pranks Ruffnut by digging a hole and putting a snake inside it. After falling in it, Ruff is bitten by the snake. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Griselda the Grevious called Grimmel the Grisly a snake when the latter reneged on their deal by intending to kill Toothless for himself. Games School of Dragons An image with a snake appears in Loki's Mirage during the part Food Chain. Snakes are mentioned in the quest "The Return of the Dreadfall". Tuffnut says that he once put a nest of snakes in Snotlout's bed. Snakes are also mentioned in the quest "The Wolves Are Coming!" as a food source of the Wild Boars. Snakes are mentioned by Hiccup in the quest "The Newest Dragon Eye Lens", which is part of the "Call of the Death Song". Eret mentions snakes again in the expansion ''Return to Dragon Island while going to Auction Island. In the Hidden World Expansion, Astrid refers to Harald Forkbeard as a snake on at least two occasions. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk A metal man-made snake is an object that you can get from Trader Johann in order to complete collections. Snakes are also mentioned in Colorcrunch's description. Rattlesnakes are mentioned in Syringaca's description. Other Mentions As an epithet Ruffnut compares Gruffnut with a snake. Astrid also calls Harald Forkbeard a snake. Snotlout calls Harald a snake too. Barf and Belch In a communication with the Entertainment News Site, Empire Online, DreamWorks Animation character designer Simon Otto, describes Barf and Belch (and by extension, the Hideous Zippleback species) as being ''"influenced by cobras in the way their head and tail movements are fluid and mesmerising, but they walk more like horned lizards or komodo dragons." Monstrous Nightmare Simon Otto states that "Nightmares also have snake-like attributes in their behavior." Toothless According to Simon Otto, Toothless (and perhaps the Night Fury species, was inspired by multiple animals, including snakes: "His Toothless' personality, appearance and behavior is a mix between a horse, wombat, kangaroo, bat, snake, dog, cat, panther and a bird of prey." Slitherwing This Mystery Class dragon is based off some species of venomous snakes. Gallery How to Create Your Dragon Chart.png Snake-RoB.png|In Rise of Berk A snake's ear.png Astrid calls Harald a snake.png Snake oil.png Harald is called a snake.png SOD-HiddenWorld-Snake2.JPG SOD-HiddenWorld-Snake1.JPG References * *''How To Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind The Creatures''. Empire Online. (Published on July 10, 2014) Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:School of Dragons Category:Reptile Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk